Acontecimientos Inesperados
by Kathy Kawaiii
Summary: La incertidumbre crece en torno a Mogami Kyoko cuando es hospitalizada de improviso. Tanto Ren como Sho se encuentran en estado de shock ¿que harán para poder ver a Kyoko y arreglar el cumulo de sentimientos que la chica les despierta? ¿como afrontaran las cosas cuando la verdad se les sea revelada? El siguiente fic participa en el Amigo Invisible del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP)


Hola personitas kawaiii, vengo aquí a presentarles el reto **Amigo Invisible del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP)**.

Como regalo de Reyes para **Shizenai **haciendo cita a su propuesta «1º Un final feliz para Shotaro. No me importa la manera ni el motivo, pero que su guerra con Kyoko quede en un punto y final. Si quieren puntualizar la probable relación de Kyoko y Ren me parece bien, pero nada de bashing a Sho. En serio, ¡quiero esto!»

Espero te guste y llene tus expectativas.

**N/A: **Los hermosos personajes de **Skip Beat! **son de la grandiosa Nakamura~sensei.

* * *

_Noticia de último momento, noticia de último momento. La actriz en asenso Kyoko~chan se encuentra hospitalizada, se desconocen la causa pero los mantendremos informados..._

_—_¿Que es lo que acaban de decir en la televisión?—preguntó a su mánager despegando los ojos de los documentos que hacía unos momentos estaba leyendo.

—Que Kyoko~chan esta hospitalizada—reafirmó su mánager lo que había escuchado hacía unos momentos.

Se levanto de su lugar y dejó los documentos en la mesa, empezó a caminar en círculos por la habitación, «¿Hospitalizada? ¡pero que demonios era lo que había ocurrido!, la conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que ella odiaba los hospitales, si era posible nunca pondría un pie en esos lugares, por su mente paso la posibilidad de que se había caído en una grabación y por ello haberse roto un pie, era tan terca y testaruda que estaba seguro que ella había pedido a gritos hacer las escenas peligrosas que su personaje interpretaría, también era posible que tuviera fiebre y por ello la habían llevado al hospital, desde pequeña, ella y la fiebre no iban de la mano» siguió pensando olvidando por completo su entorno, había algo que le preocupaba «ella aun no era una actriz reconocida como para que la sacaran en las noticias, y eso lo hacían por dos cosas; la primera: por que los actores eran tan importantes que con cualquier movimientos que hicieran ya lo estaban reportando en todos los medios de comunicación... y por ende ese no era el caso de Kyoko, y en segunda: por que lo que tuviera esa persona fuera lo bastante grave como para mencionarlo... ¡no! no podía ser eso, las noticias malas volaban mas rápido que la luz, era imposible que Kyoko tuviera algo malo, ella era fuerte como un tronco, nada la doblegaba, aunque llevaba bastante tiempo alejado de ella como para saberlo...»

—Sho, estoy segura que no es nada grave—la voz de su mánager lo volvió a la realidad.

Antes de que su mente lo volviera a traicionar y siguiera pensando en su ex-amiga, volvió a su lugar y tomó los papeles que hacia unos momentos estaba leyendo.

—Necesito que firmes aquí—dijo Shoko señalándole una linea al final de los documentos—. Ya arregle todos los preparativos, los contratistas estuvieron dispuestos a darte todo lo que pediste para ir a Suiza.

Sho trato de leer de nueva cuenta los documentos pero su cabeza no se encontraba en ese lugar.

—Tengo hambre—exigió Sho tirando los papeles de nueva cuenta en la mesa.

Shoko sabía muy bien que Sho quería estar solo, por lo que se limito a tomar su bolso y salir de la habitación para brindarle privacidad e irle a comprar algo para que calmara sus nervios.

Una vez que se quedo solo se dirigió al ventanal de su habitación que ofrecía una hermosa vista de la cuidad, recordó como Kyoko había conseguido ese sitio solo para complacerlo con la vista que este ofrecía, ella sabía muy bien que él amaba los lugares altos y espectaculares. Después de su incipiente discusión en el que ella se había ido, él había vuelto a adquirir el lugar aun sin comprender los motivos.

..._noticias de último momento, nos acaban de informar que la actriz Kyoko~chan esta internada por un problema de aneurisma de la arteria mesentérica..._

Sho no supo como pero ya se encontraba bajando los escalones a toda velocidad rombo al estacionamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Por que no me avisaron antes?—arremetió un pelinegro tomando a toda velocidad sus cosas y saliendo como una bala hacía su coche.

—no podíamos interrumpir las grabaciones Ren—explicó Yashiro entrando a toda velocidad en el auto antes de que Ren arrancara a toda prisa—. No es por alarmarte, pero quiero llegar caminando con mis propios pies para ver a Kyoko~chan y no en una camilla que estará junto a la de ella, ¿podrías bajar la velocidad?.

Ren no prestaba atención a lo que le decían, lo único que quería era estar alado de Kyoko y verificar que todo estuviera bien, quería darle apoyo en esos momentos, sentía que un dolor atroz se colocaba en su pecho y le impedía respirar con tranquilidad.

—¿Que mas noticias tienes ademas de saber que esta hospitalizada?—sentenció Ren sin despegar la vista del camino.

—El presidente solo dijo que le harían una tomografía computarizada y una ecografía para descartar aneurisma...

No pudo terminar la oración ya que Ren había acelerado de tal modo que se estampo contra el asiento y todo el aire que tenía se le había salió de los pulmones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Como te encuentras Mogami~kun?—preguntó el Presidente Lory entrando en la pequeña habitación del hospital donde la mencionada se encontraba.

—Yo... yo no lo se—respondió Kyoko sin poder levantar la vista, se sentía agotada y abatida.

—Mogami~kun, hay situaciones en la vida que se salen de nuestras manos—dijo el Presidente cansinamente sentándose en frente de ella—. Y lo único que se puede hacer, es enfrentarse a ello.

—Pero esto es demasiado...

—Lo entiendo muy bien, pero esta es la prueba mas importante de tu vida y si no la apruebas... posiblemente el día de mañana ya no estés con nosotros.

—Pero... es que yo...

—En 24 horas Mogami~kun, solo son necesarias 24 horas para saber el rumbo que tomara tu vida.

—¿Y si no lo consigo?—la voz de Kyoko se escuchaba entrecortada a causa de las lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir de sus oji-miel.

—Ya veremos lo que hacemos—dijo el Presidente mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Kyoko para darle ánimos—mientras tanto quiero que cepas que estaré aquí para apoyarte, aunque creo que la sala estará algo solicitada como para que yo permanezca aquí todo el rato.

*toc, toc*

—adelante—dijo el Presidente volviendose hacia la puerta.

—lo siento mucho Presidente, pero hay mas personas en la sala esperando a pasar a ver a la paciente y solo de una persona pueden entrar...

—esta bien, ya me iba—respondió el Presidente a la enfermera que acababa de entrar—. Se que podrás hacerlo Mogami~kun, confío en ti.

Dicho esto, el Presidente se retiro de la habitación dejando a una Kyoko algo perturbada por lo que iba a pasar. «¿Quien había ido a verla? ¿Como se iba a enfrentar a eso ella sola? ¿Estaba lo suficientemente lista como para hacerlo?» Todas sus cavilaciones se quedaron en el aire cuando vio entrar a la persona que menos se esperaba en la habitación.

—¿Que haces aquí Shotaro?—trato de controlar su voz, pero un pequeño rugido salió de su garganta.

—Yo... lo que pasa... lo que pasa es que...

Era la primera vez que Kyoko lo veía tan indeciso en toda su vida, después de un largo tiempo, ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar.

—¿Que te han dicho los doctores?—preguntó Sho después de un largo silencio.

Kyoko seguía sin poder decir una palabra, sentía la penetrante mirada de Sho sobre ella pero aun así no podía levantar la mirada.

—Se que los hospitales no te gustan...

Volvió el silencio, Sho no sabía como explicarle por que había corrido como un loco hasta llegar a su auto y dirigirse velozmente hasta el hospital donde ella se encontraba, cuando pidió verla, pregunto a los médicos sobre su estado actual pero nadie le había dado razón de ello y eso lo había perturbado mas, cuando por fin la encontró recostada en esa camilla y vestida con las batas de hospital un nudo se formo en su garganta, él mismo no comprendía su reacción desde que se entero que podría estar gravemente enferma...

—¡Di algo! por el amor de Dios—exigió Sho tomándola de los hombros para que lo mirara.

—¿Te importa lo que me pase?—preguntó Kyoko con la voz rasposa y los ojos acuosos.

—Por supuesto que me importa ¡maldita sea!—gritó Sho soltándola un poco de su agarre para después pasear por la habitación sin rumbo.

—Se me hace imposible creerlo—contestó Kyoko en un susurro.

—Yo se que...— Sho tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar con lo que estaba diciendo—. Yo se que, nuestra relación no fue lo que los dos esperábamos, yo se que fui un maldito al tratarte así, y se que en estos momentos no puedo explicarte todo lo que hice y por que lo hice...

Volvió un silencio tal que ninguno de los dos sabía que decir para romperlo.

Kyoko no pudo mas, el cumulo de sentimientos que su ex-amigo le hacía sentir entre los que se encontraban el desconcierto, la sorpresa, el miedo, el odio, la indignación y muchos mas se agazaparon en su interior.

Lo único que podía hacer, era sentir como las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

—Yo, Sho~chan yo...

Las palabras se quedaron suspendidas en el aire, ya que una enfermera había entrado para avisarle que era hora de tomar sus medicamentos, además de que tenía que alistarse para hacerse mas estudios.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Espero que esta primera parte que haya gustado **Shizenai**, la hice con mucho cariño :D también quiero decirte que la continuación la subiré el lunes ya que ahorita mismo salgo y no estaré todo el fin de semana.

Se que es algo corto, pero prometo compensarte el lunes.

Todos sus comentarios y opiniones son bien recibidos.

Att:** Kathy~chan.**

Ja ne.


End file.
